Black Names
by voidandstars
Summary: Philip is too believing of his pop, Alex is slightly guilty, John is super giggly, and Aaron is just done with everything. Idea came from c B


Some notes !

-vee belongs to revolutionaryquartet on tumblr!

-I used 'mapa' to refer to laf bc genderfluid laf is Amazing and theres no gender neutral term for parent that's not too stuffy or formal so

-georges was historic lafs real son. he named him aftr george Washington bc he was basically lafs dad

enjoy ! (also reviews are nice c^;)

Aaron Burr had a headache. And, as usual, it was caused by a Hamilton. He sighed. _Why does Theodosia have to be soulmates with a_ Hamilton _of all people?_ Nevertheless, he couldn't change who Theo's soulmates were, no matter how talkative Philip was. At least she had Vee and Georges to make it more bearable. Aaron would just have to learn to live with it.

He went back to trying to read his book. It was hard, with Philip's incessant chattering, but he managed. Somewhat.

"… my pop's got _tons_ of soulmates," he heard Philip say proudly. "Mom and dad are his red ones, an' your dad and mapa are his green ones," he said to Georges, "an' your dad" that was directed towards Theo, "an' your dads too," and that towards Vee, "an' some other people are his black ones-"

"Black? I thought there were only green and red ones?" Theo asked, clearly confused. Aaron was too, though he only showed it by looking up from his book to the boy on the floor, who seemed to be glowing in the curiosity and attention from all his friends.

"Nope!" Philip said, popping the _p._ "Pop says that there's black ones, an' that means that when you're older your gonna _fight_ them!"

Aaron sighed, covering his face with his hand. Trust Hamilton to tell his son something like that.

"I don't think that's true, Philip," Vee said, frowning a bit. Theo nodded.

"It's not, Vee," Aaron said, putting his book down. "Your father was joking, Philip. There aren't black name soulmates."

"But there are!" Philip protested, nodding earnestly. "My dad showed me his arm, and there were like ten black names!"

"I-" Aaron cut himself off. He sighed again and got up from his chair. "I'll be back in a second. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." He briefly wondered if that was inappropriate to say to small children as he got up. They looked nonplussed, going back to playing with legos and chattering away. He shrugged, leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he pulled out his phone and pulled up his contacts. He paused before pressing Hamilton's name, regret and annoyance coursing through him. He remembered the day he let Hamilton input his number into his phone a little fuzzily, because they had both been slightly drunk. Hamilton had named himself 'hot lawyer ;^)' and Aaron had regretted ever letting Hamilton do that ever since. He had no idea how to change contact names, so that was what he was stuck with. He was hopeless with technology. It always confused him, and he preferred to stick to traditional ways of doing things when he could. However, he could do phone calls. Fortunately.

Hamilton picked up on the third ring. "Aaron Burr, sir!" He said enthusiastically. Aaron refrained from sighing. How Hamilton was so enthusiastic, he had no idea. "One second, Burr, I'm putting you on speaker." A short pause. "Eliza, John, Burr is on the phone say hi."

"We heard you say his name, Alex." Eliza sounded amused. "Hey, Aaron."

"BURR, WHAT'S UP BRO-" Aaron cursed loudly and shoved his phone far away from his ear, almost dropping it. He glared at the phone as he heard snickering come from the trio. Of course Laurens would do that. Of _course._

"As much as I love hearing you scream into my ear-" The snickering turned into outright laughter. He could hear Eliza telling the men to calm down, but he could hear the smile in her voice. He rolled his eyes. "As I was _saying,_ as much as I love hearing you scream into my ear, I called for a reason."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were calling during our date night," Hamilton said, laughter still in his voice.

"Oh shit, yeah- wait, where are you?"

"A little café Laf showed us. Why, Burr, do you wanna join us?" Hamilton sounded suggestive, and Aaron just _knew_ he was wiggling his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes again.

"No. I don't. I was just wondering if you were in a place that would allow you to put a phone on speaker. Though, I don't think you would care."

"You're actually right for once in your life, Burr! I wouldn't care!"

Aaron refrained from rolling his eyes again. He heard Eliza lightly reprimand Hamilton and Laurens laugh. He felt a slight twinge of envy, but quickly forced it down. He didn't want to think of Theodosia (the first) now.

"Why did you tell Philip that there are black names?" Might as well get right to the point. He didn't want to leave the children alone for too long, and, more importantly, he didn't want to talk to Hamilton for too long.

"Oh my god, _Alex,_ again?" Eliza sounded exasperated. Laurens started laughing again. Hamilton let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Who's names did you write this time?" Laurens sounded eager to know, and there was a few seconds of silence as Aaron presumed that Hamilton was pulling up his sleeve.

"Why is Jefferson's name written seven different times?" He heard Eliza demand while John slipped into a fit of giggles.

"Because I am going to fight him seven different times."

"I swear to god, Alex, I'm going to fight _you_ if you actually fight Jefferson." Eliza sounded serious. Aaron smirked. He could basically hear Alex's fearful eyes. "In case you don't remember, his son is one of _our_ son's soulmates. Aaron, could you go get Philip so Alex can tell Philip he was just kidding and wrote names on his arm in sharpie?"

Aaron made a noise of affirmation. He walked briskly back to the living room where the kids were playing and stuck his head in there. "Philip, your parents are on the phone. They need you." Philip nodded eagerly, telling the others he would be right back and running across the room. Aaron briefly wondered how on _Earth_ Philip had this much energy, before remembering two of his parents were John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton and he was six before abandoning the thought.

"Philip's here," Aaron announced, putting his phone on speaker as well.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Philip, honey – John, _calm down it's not that funny_ -" Aaron heard John's snickering cease and thanked whatever god there was, "your papa needs to tell you something." Aaron could practically _see_ her glare, and smirked again.

"Oh, uh, yeah- You know that thing I told you about? The black name thing?" Philip chirped out a yes. "Oh, well, I just wrote some names on my arm in black sharpie. It's not an actual thing. Sorry, bud."

Philip looked crushed. "So I won't be destined to fight no one?"

"Sorry, Philip. No. But you can fight other people witho- oR I MEAN NO YOU CAN'T FIGHT ANYONE FIGHTING'S BAD ELIZA PLEASE STOP PINCHING MY EAR." Philip and Laurens started laughing. Aaron almost joined them, but decided it would ruin his reputation of being cool and collected and not inclined to laugh at anything Hamilton-related.

"Alright, sweetie. Go back to playing with your friends now," Eliza said, a smirk in her voice. Philip chirped out a goodbye and ran back into the living room.

There was a moment where no one talked to each other, Laurens still snickering and Alex sulking. Aaron stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment before saying, "well, I better let you guys have your date."

"Bye, Aaron. Thanks for calling!"

"Mm, bye, Burr."

"Bye, Burr, sir. Can't wait to see you at work tomorrow!"

"… Likewise." That was sarcasm. Aaron was always sarcastic, when he wasn't serious. Or drunk.

He hung up, going back into the living room. Nobody had been pushed into the fire, thank god. He settled back into his chair, grabbing his book and starting to read, Philip's constant chatter providing background noise. Why he puts up with Hamilton, he would never know.


End file.
